Kingdom Hearts
by AnimeChild52
Summary: This is kingdom hearts like it is in the game, i recomend reading this if u dont no wut kingdom hearts is


For those who don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, I recommend you read this story before reading Kingdom Hearts Remix. This is Kingdom Hearts how it is supposed to be so no one gets confused.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Awakening  
  
Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not?  
  
Sora was in a daze, or was he? He felt as if he was surrounded by shadow, and he couldn't escape. What was happening? Where was he? Was he still on his island? Or had he done what he and his friends thought impossible? Had he gone to another world?  
  
Sora was a 14-year-old youth, who lived on Destiny Islands with his friends Riku and Kairi. Sora had brown spiky hair, and his most prized possession, was his crown necklace that he inherited as a young boy.  
  
But anyway, back to the story. Sora stood on the beach, confused of how he got there, wasn't he just in some parallel world, lost in a floating chasm of despair and hate? That is what it felt like at least. He looked out into the water, and saw his friend Riku, a tall white haired, 15-year-old, which was Sora's best friend and rival, who usually beat him at everything they did. Riku turned around.  
  
Riku: (^_^) Hey Sora!  
  
Riku stretched out his hand and Sora walked towards him. As he got further out towards Riku, it became harder to walk, harder to balance. The water became harsh and began to beat on him, making his trek even harder. Sora began to feel the darkness creeping in on him again. He jumped forward only to fall short of Riku's hand, and was swept back to shore by the waves. He stood to find Kairi on the beach waving at him.  
  
Kairi: - ^_^ - Hey Sora!  
  
Kairi was a beautiful girl for her age of just 14, and she always enjoyed watching Sora and Riku compete for her attention, which is the main reason why Sora and Riku were rivals.  
  
Sora: Kairi.  
  
The darkness was cleared away as he glared into the eyes of the young girl, but it slowly crept up beneath him, in front of him, above him, beside him, all around him.  
  
Kairi: Look.  
  
Kairi pointed to the sky, to someone falling. Sora recognized him, but he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Sora. Sora hit the water, the deep water, and continued to fall, and fall, and fall. Sora continued to fall into total blackness, total chaos. He can almost hear screams emitting from the blackness surrounding him. It made him shudder with fear and agony. He saw below him a platform, and much to his dismay, Sora was going to hit it, hard. He prepared for the landing. Much to his surprise, he was unharmed. The mere thought of it baffled him. He looked around and saw that the platform he was on, contained the portrait of a princess. Sora heard a mysterious voice echoing from around him, a voice that intertwined with the eerie music he heard.  
  
Voice: Step forward, can you do it?  
  
Sora walked to the middle of the stained glass floor, and three pedestals emerged from the ground one on each side. The front, containing a sword, the left a shield, and the right, a staff.  
  
Voice: Choose wisely.  
  
Sora walked towards the sword, and jumped onto the altar.  
  
Voice: Is this the power you seek?  
  
Sora: Yes.  
  
The sword vanished.  
  
Voice: Now, pick a power you wish to give up in exchange.  
  
Sora walked towards the staff and jumped onto the marble stone...  
  
Voice: You sacrifice this power?  
  
Sora nodded his head, and the staff vanished. The floor around Sora became unstable and it shattered, and once again Sora fell.  
  
Sora: Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!  
  
Sora landed on another glass floor. The sword appeared in his hand.  
  
Voice: You gained the power to fight.  
  
Sora walked forward, and a small shadow appeared in front of him, followed by another, and another. Sora took a practice swing with his sword and took his battle stance.  
  
Sora: Bring it on!  
  
Sora lunged forward and used a sideways slice on the first shadow he saw, followed by a down swing, and an uppercut. The shadow burst into pieces, and Sora charged after the next one. Before he reached the small, dark, antennaed creature the floor was swallowed up in shadow and darkness, and he fell once more. On this floor, there was a door. He walked forward and examined the door.  
  
Sora: (O_o) Hmm...  
  
The door puzzled him. He examined it again, and it opened, and emitted a piercing light, that burned his eyes after being in the dark. He walked out, and saw that he was on his home island. But it was, different. He was on the deck, and he ran along the path that led to the beach. He ran as fast as he could and he hit an invisible wall that sent him flying backwards. He walked slowly back to the dock, puzzled. He saw his three friends standing there on the dock, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. He walked over to Tidus, a small boy of only 13, who's sand colored hair seemed to always cover his eyes.  
  
Sora: (^_^) Tidus, thank goodness, it's so good to see a friendly face.  
  
Tidus: (in a harsh, eerie voice) Be quiet fool! Now tell me, what is it that you are so afraid of, getting old, being different, or being indecisive?  
  
Sora: (?_?) Is this some kind of test, oh, well um.. I guess uh.. Being different.  
  
Tidus: Very well.  
  
Tidus disappeared and Sora approached Wakka, an older boy, approximately 16, who always wore a blue bandanna over his orange hair, and he spoke in the same, spooky, evil sounding voice.  
  
Wakka: What do you want outta life, to see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?  
  
Sora: (?_?) To be strong I guess.  
  
Wakka: As you wish.  
  
He disappeared as well, and Sora approached the last one, Selphie, a short brown haired girl, who was quite the romantic. Sora was surprised to hear someone as kind and caring as her, speaking in the evil voice he had heard with Tidus and Wakka.  
  
Selphie: (\_/) What's most important to you, being number one, friendship, or your prize possessions?  
  
Sora: Definitely, friendship.  
  
Selphie: Your path is set.  
  
Voice: You fear being different, you want to be strong, and you value friendship. Your path is chosen then, your adventure begins at midday.  
  
Sora was transported back to the dark onto a new platform. A swarm of shadows appeared once more and Sora took action. Defeating them all in the same manner, he attacked one, and quickly started on another one. He lunged, jumped, attacked, turned, blocked and attacked. He continued this way and defeated the swarm of shadows. A set of rainbow colored stairs appeared after he defeated them all, along with a new platform, and he climbed the stairs to the top.  
  
Voice: The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.  
  
Sora's shadow grew behind him, larger and larger, and then stood upright, as a large darkside, with long, black, oily looking hair, a hole in its chest, the shape of a heart, large arms and legs, and claws that could tear threw iron. Now, why wouldn't someone be afraid of this. Sora began to slowly back away towards the edge, and he stared into the face of death, and darkness was closing in behind him as he backed further and further.  
  
Voice: But don't be afraid.  
  
Sora: Are you kidding me? Look at that thing.  
  
Voice: ...and don't forget.  
  
Sora: Don't forget what, hello, HELLO?  
  
The sword appeared in Sora's hand and he jumped on the darkside's arm, and aimed at his large hand, and then, slicing frenzy! He hacked and stabbed and lunged. The darkside stood high in the air and Sora hung from his arm. A mass of energy gathered in his "heart" and fired at Sora. Sora jumped off and ran, but it followed him. Finally, Sora turned and struck the energy ball and sent it flying back at the darkside's hand. Victory.  
  
Sora hopped off the platform, and fell into the chasm. He didn't remember anything that happened after that. Until he woke up, on Destiny Islands.  
  
  
  
  
  
All right, um... well review and keep in touch for the next chapter. L8er  
  
~AnimeChild52~  
  
AKA Steve 


End file.
